Metal Part I: Base Items
Overview over the base items introduced with the Metal Part I episode. Standard Base Items The following list contains the regular base items found in Episode 35. These base items drop from episode bosses or can be found inside the episode 35 base items boxes, purchasable off vendor Detective Greggs in the Metal Gotham City open world area #Black Luxurious Leather Couch - 00:17 #Box of Important Files - 00:22 #Counter With Stovetop - 00:27 #Cubical Corner Desk - 00:33 #Elegant Armoire - 00:38 #Flash Balloon - 00:43 #Flash Gift Shop - 00:48 #Flash Gift Shop - Balloons - 00:53 #Flash Gift Shop - Mens - 00:58 #Flash Gift Shop - Womens - 01:03 #Flash Merch Display - 01:08 #Gotham Zoo Signage - Restrooms - 01:13 #Ivy Root - Twisted - 01:18 #Ivy Root - Wall - 01:23 #Mansion Sofa - 01:28 #Modern Curved Counter - 01:33 #Modern Light - 01:39 #Owl Statue - Cracked - 01:45 #Pink Flower - 01:50 #Pink Flower - Wall - 01:55 #Pull Chain Toilet - 02:00 #Red Death Banner - Small - 02:06 #Red Death Banner - Medium - 02:11 #Red Death Banner – Large - 02:16 #Red Flower - 02:21 #Red Flower - Wall - 02:26 #Red Luxurious Leather Couch - 02:31 #Rustic Cabinet - 02:36 #Rustic Leather School Desk - 02:41 #Safety Deposit Boxes - 02:46 #Salvaged Outhouse - 02:51 #Single Theatre Chair - 02:56 #Theatre Chairs - 03:01 #Themysciran Bench - 03:06 #Themysciran Ceiling Tapestry - Green - 03:11 #Themysciran Ceiling Tapestry - Purple - 03:16 #Themysciran Market Cover - 03:21 #Themysciran Market Cover - Small - 03:26 #Themysciran Market Stand - 03:31 #Themysciran Planter – Small - 03:36 #Themysciran Planter – Medium - 03:41 #Themysciran Planter – Large - 03:46 #Themysciran Table - 03:51 #Themysciran Wall Tapestry - Green - 03:56 #Themysciran Wall Tapestry - Purple - 04:01 #Themysciran Weapons Rack - Empty - 04:06 #Themysciran Weapons Rack - Heavy - 04:11 #Themysciran Weapons Rack - Light - 04:16 #Themysciran Balcony - Medium - 04:21 #Themysciran Balcony - Mini - 04:26 #Themysciran Balcony - Small - 04:31 #Wall Decal - GCPD "Gotham Police Department" - 04:36 #Wall Decal - GCPD Pledge - 04:41 #Wayne Manor Round Rug - 04:47 #Wayne Manor Round Rug (Small) - 04:52 #Wayne Manor Rug - 04:57 #White Pink Flower - 05:02 #White Pink Flower - Wall - 05:07 #Wood Inlay Dining Table - 05:12 #Workshop Cement Mixer - 05:17 Owner's Treasure Box Exclusive Base Items The following list contains the Owner's Treasure Box exclusive base items found in Episode 35. The Owner's Treasure Box requires either a DCUO membership or ownership of Episode 35 in order to open. Owner's Treasure Boxes are given out at the end of On Duty missions. #Brushed Dark City Landscape - 05:34 #Dark Nights Metal #1 Variant Cover - 05:39 #Dark Nights Metal #1 Variant Cover - Large - 05:44 #Dark Nights Metal - Dark Knights Rising Cover - 05:49 #Dark Nights Metal - Dark Nights Rising Cover - Large - 05:54 #Dark Nights Metal - The Resistance Cover - 05:5 #Dark Nights Metal - The Resistance Cover - Large - 06:04 #Dark Days: The Road to Metal Cover - 06:09 #Dark Days: The Road to Metal Cover - Large - 06:14 #The Batman Who Laughs #1 Cover - 06:19 #The Batman Who Laughs #1 Cover - Large - 06:24 #Model Penguin Habitat - 06:29 Elite Raid Exclusive Base Items The following list contains base items that drop exclusively inside the Elite raids. #Fate's Helmet Display Video Here are all the known base items in Episode 35 as of writing this guide. Clicking the time stamp in the list should bring up the video at that exact point, allowing you to quickly skip to the items you want to see, if you don't want to see all of them.